


A Smudge Here, A Smudge There

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Stains appear in Chakotay's clothes. Where could they be from?P.S. It's not what you think.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	A Smudge Here, A Smudge There

"Chakotay, what _is_ on your jacket?"

"Huh?" He said.

B'Elanna pointed at his uniform jacket while they rode the turbolift. "You have smudges all over your jacket."

He looked down and squinted with curiosity. "Huh! I don't know."

Then Chakotay smirked and said "Maybe you're slipping, Torres. A dirty engine room? Tsk, tsk."

"Not even! Engineering is perfectly clean," she quickly retorted and gave him a fake punch in the arm.

..

"Are you alright, captain?" Chakotay said during their dinner that same evening.

Kathryn's head precariously bobbled off the edge of her palm. She sighed with heavy eyelids."I'm just very tired, commander. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep here at the table."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. It was a busy day today. We should call it a night, then. You go to bed. I'll clean up here."

When Kathryn didn't argue he knew she was completely out of it. He stood up and walked around the table.

"Up you go," Chakotay urged.

Kathryn stood up and placed a hand on his chest. She let out another sigh. "I'm sorry for cutting this short. The food was delicious as always, Chakotay. Thank you."

He felt the warmth of her hand and smiled. "You're welcome, Kathryn."

She slowly made her way to bed and he cleared up.

When he arrived at his quarters a few minutes later he went to the refresher. He looked at at the mirror and said, "What the hell?"

He leaned into the mirror and looked at the green tunic he was wearing. There was a smudge on it when it had been clean before dinner.

Then he burst out cackling at the shape of the smudge.

"Makeup. It's her makeup!"

Kathryn tended to touch her face more when she was stressed and tired. Today certainly fit that bill. There was a handprint on his tunic.

He continued to laugh from his belly until he got it through his system.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. That's all CBS/Paramount.
> 
> Written 11/20/2020.


End file.
